


Bella's Sick

by stonerbella (LilLesbianLauren)



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24005011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilLesbianLauren/pseuds/stonerbella
Summary: You know the drill. Bella is sick. Rosalie wants to help.
Relationships: Rosalie Hale/Bella Swan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 127





	Bella's Sick

“For the last time, I’m fine”

“And for the last time, youre burning up.”

“Yes. It’s called a fever. It happens to humans.”

Rosalie took an unneeded deep breath. “Yes, but it doesn’t happen to my human.”

That made Bella quiet down real quick. Rosalie had been hovering over her for the past 48 hours. What was probably a simple cold had been met with the medical care one would expect for someone dying of pneumonia. Which Rosalie had insisted was a death sentence when she was human. Twelve hours in Bella began to question her maddness.

“How are you so good at all of this anyway? Have you been reading Carlisle’s medical books?”

Rosalie looked away coyly.

“What?” Bella pressed, suddenly very interested in her answers.

“I may have studied medicine once or twice.” She answered quietly.

“Really?”

Rosalie shrugged as she fussed with a few stray hairs draped across Bella’s face.

“I try not to flaunt my PHDs.”

“PHDS?! Plural?!”

Rosalie smirked. “What do you think I’ve been doing for the past hundred years? Twiddling my thumbs?”

Bella thought about that for a moment. “So you’re not just doing this to drive me crazy?”

The blonde laughed softly, pulling her girlfriend into her lap. “I’m sorry, I’m just not used to people I love being so….fragile.”

This time it was Bella’s turn to laugh. “I promise you I will feel better in the morning.”

“But….” Rosalie pressed the brunette, her cold lips gliding across her neck.

“But….but I suppose you can play doctor a little bit longer.”


End file.
